


Camp Preparations

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Episode 46 but obviously before shit goes down in 49</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Preparations

He can’t stop himself from sobbing. He had told himself that he wouldn’t allow them to see him shed a single tear and he had been strong for the most part but…but in the end he could not stop the ache in his chest from bursting out in the form of tears. He is sobbing and he cannot stop no matter how much he prays to the Masters Above and Below to allow him the ability to do even that.

Cecil had refused to make a single noise besides the occasional grunt when they sliced into his face. The knives moved at an achingly slow pace from the corners of his mouth to the sides of his eyes. Blood ran down his flesh and he hissed and eventually spit in one of the counselors’ faces, his eyes blazing with hate and rage. If Strexcorp thought that he was going to smile for them just because they carved one onto his face..!

They beat his legs next, working methodically in their processing procedure for the picnic. Electric batons and simple wooden bats were smashed against his knees and ankles. He had screamed then and his screaming made the cuts on his face opening wider, spilling more blood down his face and onto his heaving chest. His body gave out and he fell to the ground, unable to stop the blows from coming down harder and faster.

“We can’t cure these yet,” one of the counselors had reminded him, shaking their head before slamming their bat down on his hip, making him jump and whimper, trying to curl up into a tight ball to protect himself.

“You need to go to the nice company picnic and learn how to be a proper member of Strexcorp!” another chirped.

“But first…your hair is  _very_ unprofessional.”

“Just like Kevin’s was!”

“Oh yes! Kevin’s hair was very unprofessional but now his hair is very professional and proper for someone working for Strexcorp!”

"Strexcorp has no time for people with long hair!"

"No, they certainly don’t! Long hair means you’re still a savage, doesn’t it?"

He can hear them giggling above him and he wishes that he could do something to fight back but all he can do is lie there, his arms over his head as he trembled. He could only let out a yelp and a feeble kick as he was suddenly yanked up, thrown into a chair before being strapped down to it.

Cecil started to sob when he saw the buzzer being turned on, feebly shaking his head in protest before he is held still and they begin to shave his head. He kept his head bowed, watching miserably as his once long and thick black hair fell into his lap and on the blood stained floor.

“You’ll look so nice and professional at the picnic like this! I’m sure all of your friends will be so happy to see you looking like this, Mr. Palmer!”

“And they’ll be so happy to see you not using your silly wheelchair! You can keep your silly cane but you should know…as soon as you accept the Smiling God you’ll be healed and you won’t need it anymore!”

“Like Kevin!”

“Yes, like Kevin!”

“Kevin is one of Strexcorps’ best success stories!”

“Oh yes, he is! He used to be so naughty!”

“ _Very_  naughty.”

“Almost as naughty as you, Mr. Palmer!”

“Almost!”

Cecil hissed as he struggled to drown out their voices, closing his eyes to avoid having to look at his hair lying on the floor anymore.


End file.
